The Boardroom
by Riftwar-Slave
Summary: When Kagome’s mother tells her that living on her own would be a good life experience she never thought she would get the experience that she does. Now she finds her life putting a soap opera to shame as she moves into the boarding house of doom!Rated f
1. Prologue: No choice

The Boardroom

Summary: AU When Kagome's mother tells her that finding an apartment of her own would be a good life experience she never thought she would get the experience that she does. Now she finds her life putting a soap opera to shame as she moves into The Boarding House of doom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. And technically Kat own the house that they are all staying in this story.

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked up the steps to her families shrine after yet another day of school. Stopping at the top of the steps she paused and looked around with a happy sigh. All around her were the familiar sights of her families shrine: the god tree, the well house,storage shed, and finally her house. Smiling slightly she almost skipped the last little bit to the door.

"I'm home!"She called out as she slid the door open and kicked off her shoes. Dumping her backpack down beside them she hopped up the single step into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ah Kagome,"Her mother's voice was soon followed by her head sticking out of the kicthen doorway, "could you come in here for a second? There's something I wish to speak with you about." So saying her mother dissapeared back into the kitchen leaving a blinking and slightly confused Kagome standing in the hall.

Shrugging Kagome padded down the hall and into the kitchen to find her mother bustling about getting dinner ready for that evening. Sitting down at the table she watched her mother for a moment wondering what her mother wanted to talk about. Finishing up the last little touches on what she had been doing Miss Higurashi turned and beamed down at her daughter.

"Kagome, your grandfather and myself have been talking, and...well we believe that you're old enough to live out on your own." Miss Higurashi said smiling brightly down at her daughter who just looked up at her stunned.

Kagome blinked unable to process what she had just heard. Her, live out on her own? She was only 17! She couldn't live on her own! She didn't even have a job! Where would she live? How would she get to school? What was her mother and grandfather thinking?!

"Now I know that you don't have a job but that's alright. You're grandfather and I have made a bank account for you and we will put money in to cover your food,clothing and rent. Not to mention transportation. And we've already picked out the perfect place for you to live. Although you're going to have to change schools but not to worry we already have that worked out as well. You start on Monday at Shikon high." Miss Higurashi said all this while she handed Kagome a set of keys, a debit card, and of course a bus pass.

Kagome just sat in shock looking down at the items in her hand with unseeing eyes. Suddenly something clicked in. Kagome's head shot up and she looked at her mother evenly in the eyes.

"Is Kikyo moving out as well?" Kagome asked a bit bitterly for she could see in her mothers eyes as soon as she asked the question that her twin wasn't. Kagome's hands tightened around the key and card so tight that her knuckles turned white. She could feel the rage burning in her stomach at being forced to leave while her prissy perfect sister stayed.

"Now Kagome of course Kikyo isn't leaving. You know as well as I do that your sister is far to delicate to go out on her own. The poor dear, oh Kagome how horrible of you to wish such a cruel thing on your sister." Miss Higurashi scolded Kagome earning a dark glare from her daughter who stood suddenly looking down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"I think I'll go pack." Kagome bit off each word angrily and stormed off as soon as the last was out. Tromping up the stairs she stalked into her room and slamed the door. Standing at the entrance to her room she looked at it a tight lump forming in her throat.

'I'm leaving, they're making me leave. Am I such a bad daughter that they can't wait to get rid of me?' Kagome's bottom lip started to quiver and she moved towards her bed slowly her feet feeling like they were made of lead. Suddenly she sprang forward throwing herself across her bed to cry silently into her pillow.

She stayed like that for a while not noticing the passage of time. Finally when she felt as though she had no more tears left she sat up. Looking around her room again another thought intruded into her mind. 'What am I going to take with me?' Looking around her room she suddenly felt as if she couldn't bear to be parted with anything.

Chewing on her lip she swung her feet over the side of her bed and looked down at her feet. Kicking at her carpet she blinked when she realized another thing her mother had said.

"Shikon high, Sango goes there,"She said softly her voice sad and depressed, "so at least one good thing is coming out of this. At least, I can go to school with my best friend now." Kagome forced herself to smile not feeling it at all. Falling back on her bed again she closed her eyes and sighed.

Sleep came to her quickly and wrapped her in a warm blanket of comfort and a feeling of rightness.

Authors note: Ok yes I know this is short but this is more a prologue than anything. Next chapter will be Kagome moving in and meeting some of the people living in the house with her. I'll also add in a description of the house in the next chapters authors note so you all get a pretty good idea of what it looks like. The idea for this story comes from just pure boredom and the fact that Kat and I have written a story similar to this and I felt that it would work here too.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Day

The Boardroom

Moving day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters, I don't own the house, all I own is the plot.

Kagome sighed as she looked over the boxes that held her things. Looking up and over the boxes she examined her room one last time placing each item where it belonged in her imagination. Biting her lip she had to fight back tears as she bent down to pick up the first box and move it down to the car.

Trudging down the hall she looked around as if trying to etch everything into her memory more than it already wasy. The stain on the carpet from when Buyo had run away from a flea bath and had a not so gracefull landing after tangling up in the rug.

Or the small nick in the wall from when they had moved Kikyo's new vanity into her room. Glaring at her sisters door Kagome could only feel anger towards her twin. Not only was she allowed to stay but she wasn't even offering to help Kagome move! ' It's a good thing I am moving.' Kagome thought to herself as she started down the stairs a dark look on her face. ' Otherwise little miss prim and proper would get a piece of my mind.' Kagome stopped and sighed as her foot touched the last step.

'When did I become so mean? I'm not that bad a girl that I would wish ill of my own sister am I?' Looking back up the stairs Kagome shook her head and stepped down into the main hall. ' I'm just upset about having to move, that's all.' Kagome assured herself. Knowing that she didn't have to try very hard to find that uneasy within herself. If she was honest she would admit that she was scared out of her mind right now.

Here she was about to leave the only home she had ever known to go to a place she had never seen before, let alone even heard of. Had her mother even mentioned the name of the place she was going to? Kagome gulped slightly as she moved down the hall towards the door.

Once outside she found the family car there and waiting with the trunk open for the boxes she would be bringing down. Smiling slight when her mother looked over Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly put off by the way her whole family,aside from Souta who was currently bawling his eyes out about her leaving, was so ready and eager to get her out of the house.

Walking over to the car she half threw half dumped the box into the back before turning around and stalking back towards the house. If one looked they could see a small black storm cloud forming over her head. Kagome could feel her eye twitching as she tried to hold in the anger that was bubbling up inside her urging for her to scream out her rage at the top of her lungs.

3 hours later

Once all the boxes had been put either in or on the car and they had left the house Kagome and her mother sat in silence as they waited for the stop light to change. Looking over at her glaring and pouting daughter Miss Higurashi smiled brightly.

"Now, now Kagome. Don't be upset. You know we're only doing this to help make you a stronger and more independent person. And if it's too much for you then all you have to do is call and we'll come pick you up and you can live at home again."Miss Higurashi said in her usual comforting tone. Kagome blinked and looked over at her mother.

"Really?" She asked feeling suddenly better than she had in days.

"Of course! That is after your rental contract has expired. Untill then you'll just have to tough it out sweety." Miss Higurashi smiled again and Kagome sweat dropped glad for the seat belt keeping her from turning that sweat dropping into a face plant.

Sighing and sitting back Kagome turned and looked out the window at the passing city. She knew vaugely where Shikon High was, and if her new living arangements were close enough for her to go there then she knew that she would be living almost half the city away from her house.

'I guess that means I won't be making and sudden drop offs at home during the week.' Kagome though to herself as she fiddled with the keys to her new home. Closing her eyes she forced herself to talk calm deep breaths and soon found herself dozing as they drove through city traffic.

"Kagome,Kagome! Wake up! We're here!"Miss Higurashi's voice intruded upon Kagome's fuzzy soft sleep world. Peaking on eye open Kagome could see her mothers smiling face looming above her. Opening both eyes Kagome blinked and looked around. Gaping in wonder she turned her head around to take in everything around her.

There in front of the car was a beautiful two story house. It had a stonework front and turning her head she could see that the left side of the house was also stonework. Looking at the right side of the house she felt her jaw drop when she saw that what had been a porch with a railing around it and a ceiling had become overgrown with flowering vines.

Looking around beside the house she took in the yard next and wondered if her mouth could drop down anymore. The driveway they had come up turned about 30 feet down offering privacy to those living in the house. All around the driveway were old Sakura trees in full bloom. Around the front of the house and going down the sides were flowering shrubs or bushed with brightly coloured leaves.

Swallowing slightly Kagome shook her head and pinched her arm. Finding herself really awake she looked at her mother and understood now why she was smiling so much.

"Mama..."Kagome started weakly. Taking a step closer to her mother Kagome took a breath and continued, "Mama, this is,amazing! How did you find this place?" Kagome asked looking around again unable to believe her eyes.

Miss Higurashi smiled and held up a flyer. Kagome blinked and took the flyer from her mother reading over it for a second. Sweat dropping she looked up to see her mother smiling and giggling slightly.

"The Boarding House of Doom?" Kagome asked not quite believing what she was seeing. Miss Higurashi nodded and turned towards the house.

"You're grandfather and I know the owners of the house, the tittle is just a little joke to make sure people that they don't want don't try and move in." Miss Higurashi said as she walked up the steps and knocked on the front door.

A few minutes passed in which time Kagome came to stand beside her mother. When the door finally opened a tall and regal looking man stood on the other side looking down at them. He had long silver hair with golden eyes, purple streaks upon his cheeks and a blue crescent moon upon his forehead. Seeing Miss Higurashi the man smiled slightly, though it was hard to tell as it didn't last very long.

"Ahh, Miss Higurashi! It is a pleasure. This must be your daughter Kagome?" The man asked as he shook hands with Kagome's mother and then turned to shake with her.

"Yes Sesshomaru, this is her. I do hope you don't mind letting her stay here with you and the others?" Miss Higurashi asked as Kagome shook with Sesshomaru.

"She's more than welcome. Truthfully this place could use another woman around. I fear poor Sango is beinging to become overwhelmed. And while Jakotsu isn't the most masculine among us he isn't female either."Sesshomaru said simply as he turned and stepped back to let them in.

Once they were inside Kagome's mouth dropped open again. While the house had seemed to be of a regular size on the outside inside it was huge! There was a main hallway leading all the way down to a pair of sliding doors. All along the hallway were either doors or rooms on both sides. As they walked down the hall Kagome could see a sitting room, a mini library, a rec room, a kitchen, and finally what had to be the largest game room she had ever seen in her life! As the reached the end of the hall she could see that the sliding door lead out onto the porch she had seen along the right side of the wall.

To the right of the sliding doors was a sinding stairway leading upstairs. Leading the two women up the stairs Sesshomaru stopped when they reached the landing.

"One thing you should know Miss Kagome, is that the upper floor is for the women, and Jakotsu, and the main floor is for the men. There is a regular bathroom on the last door to the left. And a shower room the door before that. While the main floor may be where the mens bedrooms and bathrooms are it is also where most of the features of the house are. As you noticed we have many rooms dedicated to leisure and relaxation. We also have a small work out area in the basement if you are so inclined."Sesshomaru said as he once again began walking.

They didn't go far only four doors down before Sesshomaru stopped and opened a door into one of the largest bedrooms Kagome had ever seen. The walls were a pale yellow and the carpet a sand colour. The walls were bare almost screaming for pictures or paintings to be put up. The bed in the left hand corner had to be either a double or a queen sized,Kagome wasn't sure which, and the dressers,desk,nightstand, and wardrobe were all a rich hardwood.

Along wall opposite her was a large window split into three sections forming a small alcove. In front of the middle section of the window was a cushioned window seat that Kagome would almost bet was hollow and perfect for storing things. The whole window area had a light pale cream curtain that could be drawn over the while section rather than have three separate curtains.

"This shall be your room. I hope you find it to your satisfaction."Sesshomaru said as he looked around affecting a slightly bored look. Kagome's mouth just opened and closed as she walked in behind him staring at the room.

"Satisfaction? This has to be, how could I, why wouldn't I, how soon can I get my stuff up here?" Kagome turned on Sesshomaru her hands fisted and held close to her chest a look of pure bliss on her face. Sesshomaru smiled slightly again and turned walking from the room.

"As soon as you can bring it up." His voice carried through the open doorway to Kagome who was off in lala land as she twirled around in her new room. Miss Higurashi stood just inside the doorway smiling at her daughter.

Authors note: There that chapter was longer. Ok I know I promised an explination of what the house looked like and there was a brief one so I'll go into a bit more detail.

As you go in the front door there is a little area for you to take your shoes and such off. As well as a closet for jackets. The hall itself is roomy enough for four people to walk side by side without being cramped. There are seven rooms on the left and eight on the right. The first room on your right is the staircase leading down into the basement which is a mini gym and nothing else. The next doorway on the right leads to the sitting room. Then the library, the rec room, kitchen, dining room, and the games room takes up two rooms. Five of the rooms on the left are bedrooms with the other two being the bathroom and shower room.

Upstairs there are three rooms on the left and four on the right. The last two rooms on the left are the bathing rooms, the first one is Jakotsu's room. The four rooms on the right are all bedrooms.

Ok so now you know what's in the house and you know what it looks like on the outside. Yes I know it doesn't look like a Japanese house but that will be explained in later chapters. Next chapter we get to meet who all else lives there with Kagome, aside from Sesshomaru,Jakotsu, and Sango who we found out in this chapter.

Once again I would like to say that Kat owns the house. Though the outside of it is mine all mine, and I have changed the way the house is for this story but it's still hers.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

The Boardroom

Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters, I don't own the boarding house, all I own is the story.

Kagome sighed as she placed the last item of clothing away. Pushing closed the drawer of the dresser she looked around her room once again trying to get the fact to stick. 'This is my room. Mine! Not Kikyou's, not Souta's not anyone elses. Mine! Allllllllllllllll MINE!Mine,mine,mine,mine,MINE!' Kagome did a little dance around the room as she thought about this and almost tripped over one of her boxes.

Stumpling a few steps Kagome blushed and looked around hoping no one had seen her doing that. Sighing in relief when she saw that she was still alone in the room she put a hand to her mouth and giggled slightly. She was still giddy even though she had been unpacking for a good hour or so.

After her mother and Sesshomaru had left Kagome had taken the chance to check and prove her theory about the window seat was correct in it being hollow. She had also found that she had a large walk in closet just beside one of the dressers hiding it from view if you only just walk into the room.

She had started her unpacking with her clothes and was now looking around the room wondering where she was going to put the rest of her stuff. Just as she was about to pick up the box she had tripped on Kagome heard the opening and closing of the front door followed by the sounds of lots of people walking into the house.

Looking around curiously Kagome decided that unpacking could wait untill after she had gotten a glimpse of the other people in the house. Hopping over the box Kagome skipped her way through the mini maze of the rest of her boxes and to the door opening it a crack and slipping out.

As she entered the hall she beamed in delight seeing her best friend Sango topping the stairs. About ready to throw herself at her friend in greeting Kagome stopped in surprise at the person walking behind Sango. He was average height and had shiney black hair pulled up in an interesting twist on the top of his head. His eyes were either a very dark grey or black and he wore loose jeans with a bright pink t-shirt.

Staring at the two walking down the hall curiously Kagome didn't relaize that they hadn't seen her as they were talking together and were on a crash course with her. Impact in three,two, one, Houston we have contact.

The three of them went down in a surprised heap as Sango let out a yelp at hitting something and Jakotsu shouted out a warning too late. Kagome snapped out of her trance at Jakotsu's yell but didn't manage to get out of the way in time to stop Sango from smacking into her and Jakotsu from tripping over Sango.

"Sango! Jakotsu! You two alright? What's going on up there?" A voice shouted up from downstairs quickly followed by the sounds of footsteps on the stairs. Kagome, Sango, and Jakotsu all just groaned as they tried to untangle themselves.

Kagome almost groaned again when she saw who it was coming up the stairs. A tall man with piercing blue eyes and a long black pony tail stared at the three of them an obviously amused look on his face. Then the amusement faded to be replaced by joy as he caught sight of Kagome.

"Kagome! What are you doing here? Did you finaly relaize that you couldn't be apart from me as I can't be apart from you?"Kouga asked helping her up. Kagome laughed weakly and shot Sango and Jakotsu an imploring look begging them to help her out.

"Heh,heh, Kouga, hi, no, um, you see I just moved in here. My uh, mother thought it would be a good life experience for me to get out of the house and live with other people for a while."Kagome said as she tried to tug her arm out of Kouga's grasp. Kouga just nodded to everything she said not hearing a word.

"Saaayyyyy Kouga!"Jakotsu said slipping up to the two of them and slipping Kagome's arm out of Kouga's hand as he grabbed Kouga's arm. " I just remembered that I needed someone to help me uh, do the um, garage! Yes I need help cleaning out the garage! Why don't you be a dear and help me out hmm?"Jakotsu asked as he started to drag one confused Kouga away from Kagome.

"Uuuhh sure Jakotsu, but didn't we just clean the garage yesterday?"Kouga asked as Jakotsu lead him downstairs.

"Yes,yes we did. But it just got dirty allllll over again!"Jakotsu's voice floated up the stairs to the two giggling girls as they looked at the stairs. Kagome turned to Sango and sighed exaggeratedly getting another round of giggles from her friend as Sango nodded.

"Kagome! It's great to have you living here. When you said you would be moving out I never thought you would be coming here! This is great! Which room did you get?"Sango asked as she looked at the rooms on the right side of the hall. Kagome smiled at Sango's obvious enthusiasm and joy.

"The last one on the right."Kagome said as she looked down the stairs wondering if it would still be ok to go and see the other people in the house. Sango followed her friends gaze and smacked her hand to her forehead as relization came to her that Kagome wouldn't have been able to meet everyone with them all out.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone. And warn you who to stay away from."Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm by the elbow almost dragging her friend behind her as she went down the stairs. Kagome blinked and babbled out a quick thank you as she was almost hauled down the stairs and into the downstairs hallway.

Sango paused and looked around trying to spot anyone. When she didn't see anyone she cocked her head to the side and listened for sounds of activity. Finding some she began dragging Kagome all over again in the direction that she heard people in.

Going down the hall Sango threw open the door to the rec room and smiled as four people turned to look at who had opened the door. Kagome blinked recognizing Sesshomaru from earlier sitting in one of the recliners a book held in one hand.

The other three men in the room stared at the two girls with obvious confusion written on their faces. Two of them were sitting at a table looking over some paper with a pair of binoculars and some safari hats held in their hands. The taller one had short black hair tied in a mini pony tail with light blue almost grey eyes. The shorter one had a long braid that seemed to change length everytime he moved his head but was generally down past his waist and glittering deep blue eyes.

The other man in the room was slightly shorter than Sesshomaru but taller than the other two. He had long silver hair and bright golden eyes that stared at the two curiously. He had small fuzzy white dog ears attached to his head that were perked forward as though he were listening to something.His expression darkened when he saw Kagome. Standing up the man burshed past them getting a surprised look from Sango and a sigh from Kagome.

She should have known that if Sesshomaru lived here Inu Yasha would too. They had been friends once upon a time. Then he had dated her sister and things had gone sour. Kagome wasn't exactly ashamed to admit she had had a crush on the guy,ok maybe she still did. But he had gone after her sister just like everyone else. And then had blamed her when things didn't work out between him and Kikyou even though she had warned him they wouldn't.

Looking over at the other two men in the room who were watching her and Sango with curious expressions as well the taller one stood and crossed over to Kagome. Smiling charmingly at her he held out his hand about to introduce himself when Sango's hand shot out and pushed his back at him.

"Kagome, this is Miroku, he and his partner in crime Bankotsu over there are the two that you have to watch out for, possibly more than Kouga. They are notorious perverts and have no shame. The man who saved you from Kouga earlier is Jakotsu and Bankotsu's older brother." Sango said simply glaring at both Miroku and Bankotsu who both looked stung by what Sango had said.

Kagome looked at the two of them not quite believing that they could be as bad as Sango had said. Then she saw again the binoculars and safari hats and could only wonder what they were planing on using them for. Giving the two another inspection Kagome decided that she couldn't see anything really bad about them now but to be wary of them anyway, it never did to ignore a friends warning.

"Sango! That is cruel and unfair pronouncement! Bankotsu and I are meerly men who appreciate some of the finer features of life."Miroku said as he placed a hand over his heart looking hurt. Sesshomaru in the corner snorted softly and turned the page of the book he was reading not even looking up.

"Especially when those finer features happen to be a part of the female anatomy."Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice. Sango smiled and laughed slightly as Bankotsu and Miroku sighed in defeat.

"Come on Miroku let's go somewhere else and plan our...birdwatching trip."Bankotsu said picking up the papers and his set of binoculars. Miroku nodded and gathered his own things. Giving a little bow to Kagome as he left Miroku flashed her one last smile and wink while Bankotsu just went straight out. Sango glared at the door for a moment after they had left before rolling her eyes and staring at the ceiling as if it could tell her why.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru who nodded to her and turned back to his book. Sango looked over at Kagome and then at Sesshomaru and smiled as well.

"Well it seems you have already met Sesshomaru, so all you have to do now is actually meet Jakotsu and Inu Yasha and you will have met everyone else living here."Sango said happily as she grabbed Kagome's hand again about to drag her off in search of Inu Yasha not noticing the dark expression on her friends face.

"I already know Inu Yasha."Kagome snapped looking off to the side with a huff. Sango stopped and blinked looking at Kagome, then she blinked again and made an O shape with her mouth as she relaized something.

"So the Inu Yasha I've been living with all this time is your old Inu Yasha?"Sango asked and Kagome nodded still fuming. Sango grimaced slightly looking off to the side. "Well, that explains his reaction. In that case, welcome to The Boarding House of Doom! Hope your stay doesn't kill you!"Sango bubbled and Kagome looked at her friend wondering about her mental health.

Authors note: Ok sorry about not posting in a while, mostly I just couldn't figure out how to get Kagome to meet everyone. I had vauge ideas about how I wanted her to meet them but getting it to flow together was the problem. And you all owe thanks to Eboni for reminding me to update, though I honestly could have done without some of the mental images she gave me.

Oh and to answer a question yes it will be a Kagome Inu Yasha fic. And no Bankotsu and Jakotsu are not going to be getting together in this they are brothers and Bankotsu is straight. I don't know why or how but I have this image floating around in my head of Miroku and Bankotsu crouched down in a flower shop behind some bushes with those binoculars and safari hats staring at girls in a mall.

Also keep in mind this is AU so I can tweak with characters personalities somewhat so I will be doing that.Though I will try and keep them as true to character as situations allow.Not making any promises for if the situation is someone being hyper,drunk, or other reasons for making people act out of character.


	4. Chapter 3: Lets unpack shall we?

The Boardroom 4

Lets unpack shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or The Boarding house.

Once Sango explained the slogan of the house she and Kagome had gone back up to Kagome's room to finish unpacking for her. This included many breaks as the two ran over to Sango's room to grab some of her stuff and test out of these pants looked good with this shirt. Or would this blouse look better with a skirt or pants? What type of makeup would go with this shade of pink?

About half an hour after this had started Jakotsu had come back up and came in to be introduced to the Damsel in Distress he had saved. Then there was even more fashion talk as Jakotsu got into the swing of things.

So by the time Kagome was unpacked all three had new second hand clothing and an urge to shop. So grabbing their purses(Sango and Kagome only, Jakotsu might be gay but he's not that bad.) they were off to the mall.

Once they got to the mall it was like unleashing three tazmanian devils loose on a flock of fabric chickens. Clothes were flying everywhere as the three tore into stores trying things on putting them back keeping them for buying and well whatever else they did with them. It was hard to see through the dust cloud at times.

As they were walking into the food court for lunch all three paused and looked at the fern bushes of the flower shop. As they watched the bush moved again. Giving her bags to Kagome and Jakotsu Sango snuck up behind the fern and leaned over peaking to see who was hiding under/behind it.

Sweat dropping when she saw Bankotsu and Miroku wearing their safari hats and holding their binoculars to their eyes. Turning around Sango rolled her eyes before mimed holding binoculars to her eyes. Jakotsu sighed and Kagome looked confused. Sneaking over beside Sango she leaned over as well and almost fell over seeing the two men.

Sango smirked suddenly and held a finger up to her mouth. Kagome looked at her curiously but nodded and stepped back watching as Sango moved behind the two.

"What are you two doing?" Sango asked lowering her voice and making it sound more masculine.She failed at making her voice sound like a mans but the two in the bushes were so focused on what they were doing they didn't notice.

"'Bird' watching!" Mirouka said as he craned his neck trying to follow a woman wearing a tube top.

"Want to join?" Bankotsu asked looking at something Sango couldn't see.

"No I think I'd rather drag both of you home and kick your butts for being so perverted!"Sango said dropping her guy voice act. Both Miroku and Bankotsu froze for a second before slowly turning around to see one very angry and scary Sango. Eyes glowing and the fires of hell behind her she reached out with her hands and grabbed both by an ear.

Turning she dragged them off with Kagome and Jakotsu following behind snickering slightly.

"Don't worry Bankotsu ooaniki I'm sure she won't hurt you that bad!"Jakotsu called out as he and Kagome broke down into a laughing fit in the middle of the hall.

"Jakotsu! Get over here and help!"Bankotsu shouted as he and Miroku continued to be lead along by their ears. This of course just made Kagome and Jakotsu laugh harder.

"Keh! They had it coming. If not from her than someone else." A gruff voice sounded from behind the two. Both Kagome and Jakotsu stopped laughing the second they heard the voice. Kagome got a dark look on her face where Jakotsu's seemed to brighten up enough to put the sun to shame.

"Inu Yasha!"Jakotsu squeeled with joy as he jumped up and flung himself at the surprised hanyou. Inu Yasha didn't even have time to blink before Jakotsu was latched onto him hugging him tightly.

Which just set Kagome to laughing again. Pointing with one hand she clutched at her sides with her other as she rolled around on the ground laughing. Others in the mall would look as they walked past and a few would snicker at them as they walked past. Though most just gave them weird looks and walked away a bit faster than before.

"Get off me! Damn it Jakotsu!"Inu Yasha growled trying to remove Jakotsu from him. Jakotsu only tighted his hold on Inu Yasha.

"Never Inu Yasha! I'll never let you go!" Jakotsu cried as Inu Yasha continued to try and pull him off. Kagome just kept laughing as the two fought each other.

"Kagome! Get him off me!"Inu Yasha shouted at her glaring at the two of them. Kagome just shook her head. Standing up she grabbed both her bags and Jakotsu's and started walking off.

"Sorry Inu Yasha. You're on your own."She called out as she waved and turned a corner. Laughing to herself as she opened the doors she could still hear Inu Yasha's cursing.

Once she was back at the house Kagome went straight to her room ignoring the sounds coming out of the others. Dropping Jakotsu's and Sango's bags off at their doors she went into her room and stopped staring around still in awe of her new room.

Squeeling with joy again she bounced over to her closet and flung the door to her closet open and dropped her bags onto the floor. Tearing off tags she began putting away all her new clothes along with her old ones.

Once that was done she walked out of the closet and sat down on her window seat looking around her. The walls were still mostly bare and she knew she'd have to take some pictures then get them framed. Maybe buy a poster or two even though they didn't quite seem classy enough for the place.

Sitting back against the window Kagome smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. ' I think I'm going to like it here.'

End Authors note: Ok sorry that this took so long getting out. And sorry that it is so short. You all probably see excuses left and right so I'm not gonna put any. Oh and just a bit of a warning don't read the other Boardroom. That one was put up for certain friends of mine to read because they didn't want me sending them the entire thing. I may get more of this up soon or I may not, depends on if Kat wants to start working on the other Boardroom.


End file.
